


Monster Prom X Danganronpa

by BlazingOrder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring characters from monster prom interacting with the students of Hope's Peak Academy.





	Monster Prom X Danganronpa

                                                                           Ultimate

                                                               **Talent Development Plan**

 

                                                          > **New Game <**

Continue 

                                                                    **Draw Death Cards**

                                                                              **Quit**                            

 

 

  (Skipping over the monokubs explanation of how this works because come on your not really here from them are you?... Cause if you are your more **** up in the head than Polly is on drugs, but whatever here's **\+ 2 Money** so we can forget this conversation ever happened.)

* * *

 

                                                                    **(Select Base Character)**                    

                                                                               **> MP< **

                                                                                 V3

                                                                                  1

                                                                                  2

 

                                                                   (Monster Prom Characters)

                                                                                    Oz **> locked<**

Vicky **> Locked<**

                                                                                    Brian **> Locked<**

                                                                                    Amira **> Locked<**

                                                                             Miranda Vanderbilt 

                                                                               Damien La Vey 

                                                                                 Scott Howl

                                                                              Liam de Lioncourt

                                                                                  Polly Geist

                                                                                Vera Oberlin

 

                                                                           (Make Your Selection)

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all I'm not dead (not that anybody would notice considering I've only released two fics) life just happens, that and I'm a lazy procrastinater but I've suddenly found some renewed energy after coming up with this idea.
> 
> So to clear up a couple of things.
> 
> 1\. For now I'll only be using the six dating options since I'm still figuring out how to portray the four protagonists.
> 
> 2\. I will add more MP characters later on besides the aforementioned love interests and protagonists (and yes that does include Zoey and Calculestor to).
> 
> 3\. I already have a few chapters planned but you guys can still make requests for the current six to interact with the 1, 2, and V3 cast.
> 
> And with that I hope you all enjoy what's to come.


End file.
